


DayFly

by mellowdaysss



Category: DEAN (Korean Musician), K-hiphop
Genre: F/M, FanxyChild - Freeform, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-02-10 06:59:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18655309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellowdaysss/pseuds/mellowdaysss
Summary: She has been beside him for years but he never noticed.He always feels at home with her.Life Happenedis it to stay or leave? herself or him again?





	1. The Last Flight

"What are you doing?" Hale typed on her phone responding on Kakaotalk.  She sipped a bit from her coffee while waiting for a reply. She wrapped the blanket around her keeping herself warm and comfy.

 

"Finishing Track 2. you?" Hale sensed something off. His voice wasn't usually the laid-back low tone voice.

 

"Are you okay? You seem off. " She replied worriedly. She felt a rush of thoughts and nervousness as she wait for his text and look at her phone screen.

 

"Yeah I'll be fine, I guess." Dean first replied followed by another text. "What are you doing? And where are you?"

 

"Breathing and drinking coffee. Staring out of the window. " She replied and avoided to answer the second question. It is for the better that he didn't know. She thought.

 

"okay" He replied short and started working with the piano finding the right tune. Dean did knew that Hale avoided his question but doesn't bother to push further. It was rather a flustering moment for him.  

 

"Hey Dean" She texted. "Take a break and don't push yourself so hard." Hale reminded him. She knew he tends to overwork himself. He is a perfectionist and a master of his art that he often forget himself.

 

"You can do this okay? But you better rest cause everyone has a limit. Even a genius like you ;)" She texted right after. She sighed and finished her cup of coffee still thinking about their conversation.

 

"Please be seated, fold-up your tray and pull back your seats as we prepare for landing. We will be landing in 10 minutes. Time of arrival is 10:45 in the evening. The temperature in Incheon is 10 degrees. We wish you a wonderful stay in South Korea and thank you for flying with Korean Airlines. We hope to see you soon on your next flight! Thank you and good evening." The captain said. Hale looked at her phone waiting for a respond but as the Captain made his announcement  she turned off her phone and admiring the city lights under her.

 

_My last time in Korea._ She smiled sadly

 

Few minutes later, they landed smoothly at the airport. Her eyes wandered off as they arrived at the arrival terminal. Feeling the chilly temperature, she wore another layer of clothing on top of her sweater and turned on her phone still waiting for him. Realizing after that Dean may have been slept over his desk again, she stop waiting and  proceded to the Immigration though it still bothered her thoughts.

 

"Hey Hales your phone's ringing." Her cousin Lei said breaking off her thoughts and realizing she was blanking out in space again.

 

"Hello" Hale said upon picking up her phone unconsciously.

 

"Hey, sorry for the late reply I showered." Dean said smiling on the other line.

 

"It's okay though I was waiting hahahaha. You seem to be fine now based on the tone of your voice" She said and he laughed quietly. "Yeah , I am. Thanks for the advice. Are you in Incheon right now?" He said seeking on the other line like a detective of some sort. Hale was shocked on how fast he discovered but the staff announced the baggage claim so her plan was busted. She was planning to surprise Dean tomorrow but got advanced.

 

"Ah I'm screwed… that should be a surprise" She said and he laughed thinking how cute it was to see her reaction. "Hey wait I'll put my earphones on."

 

"Where are you now?" Dean asked seemingly busy. "Still here. Waiting for the transfer I booked. Why?" She got curious. It was his third time asking that question.

 

"staying in your house?" He asked again. Hale got a gist of why he is acting like that but she brushed it off as it was rather a impossible thing to happen.

 

"yes of course. Hey Dean, I need to go." She said as they get going on the road. "Why?" His voice seems to have a glint of sadness.

 

"Hahaha I'll sleep. I haven't slept in the plane so I just gonna catch up." Hale explained and laughed at his cuteness.

 

"Okay. We'll meet soon. " He said firmly which made Hale smiled. "Of course. The day after tomorrow."

 

"Great! Sleep well~" Dean said and Hale ended the phone call. It's really been a long time since they last saw each other. With that thought, Hale drifted off to sleep and woke up as they reached their hotel.

 

Hale rubbed her eyes and stretch her arms as they stopped in front of her house.  She was still staring out in space still unable to comprehend what was happening. "Hales let's go! We're here. " Ann said and Hale followed her carrying her backpack and water bottle out of the car still not fully awake. She continued following her cousins until she spotted someone with a mask with his eyes smiling at her. There then she realize who he was.

 

"Oh my gosh, when did you came?! " Hale came walking towards Dean with her steps eventually pacing its speed with excitement. Leaving her luggage aside, she hugged Dean tightly. All of her longing to see him washed away with a single sight of him smiling.

 

"A little while ago. I was hoping to see you much sooner than the day after tomorrow" They moved away and he shrugged. He is overflowing with confidence. Again. Hale wanted to say and ask so many things but none of them escaped from her mouth. It is still surreal for her for Dean coming out this late just to see her.

 

"why didn't you say that you'll arrive today? I should have picked you up from the airport"  Dean said as they seat at the staircase of the hotel outside. "you know how much I hate those hahaha. Besides you're busy these days." She said with a worried tone but though she tried to compress it Dean notices it instantly.

 

"I'll rest well promise so stop worrying okay? Plus this actually helps me to breath normally and relax." He explained and as he told to Hale smiled and decided to enjoy his company while he's here. There isn't really much time left.

 

"Will you be okay? If people recognize you here?" Hale asked. "stop silly, no one even recognizes me. A tons of people already passed by and it's late." Dean gave her a reassuring smile and finally she just breathes with all of it. Let him do what he wants.

 

"Did you eat already?" Hale asked changing the topic. "No not yet. I just realized now that I haven't eat since 1" Dean said laughing. "Your so dumb.  I cannot believe you. " Hale exclaimed smiling and shaking her head face palmed. "It's food! How can you forget that?! Maybe that’s why your having troubles a while ago." She said. Dean nodded in agreement smiling while looking at her.

 

"Since you hadn't eaten anything and I also lost appetite while in the plane, let's eat! Let me just put this on our room then we can go" She said. "Great! Come on let me help you. I'll carry this one" Dean offered getting her luggage from her. "No it's okay I can do it." Hale tried to get it back but Dean refuses to give up. It's one of the things he wanted to do for her after all the things she did for him.

 

"I don't want a cat and dog fight at this kind of hour so do whatever you want" Hale said and Dean smiled from ear to ear knowing he won. "What floor?" Dean asked as they both rode the elevator. "24"

 

"What are you working these days?" Hale asked. "My 5th album. But there's still a long way to go and I am running out of ideas. " Dean sighed at the thought of his work. "hey great works came from simple inspirations. When I am tired of thinking I always go to this one place at  our place and it refreshes my mind really" Hales smile positively at him. "Where?" He asked curiously. He wanted to do the same and maybe it will work out but having this time with her is actually refreshing him up. He just wants to enjoy this time with her after years.

 

"That is actually my secret but anyway I'm going to tell you." Hale cliff-hanging her answer with the announcement of the elevator arriving at their floor. "Stupid elevator. Have some sense please" Dean joked acting pissed at the elevator for interrupting their conversation which he's eager to know. Hale laughed at his antics. She couldn't believe that he just talked to the elevator! This the first time Dean this kind of stupid thing for fun. Mostly she's the one doing this and Dean laughing out loud. "Friends do tend to be the same as they say" She thought to herself.

 

Hale smiled at her sister Kris opening the door. It is Kris' first time of seeing Dean up close and she really must say that her sister is really smart at choosing guys. Hale upon memorizing Kris's behavior through out their lives punched her in the arm and brought the luggage inside.

 

"Hey it's finally nice to meet you" Kris said and handshake as a courtesy.

"You too. I heard stories from Hale" Dean said warmly and in a friendly way.

 

"We're going to eat outside for a while. You?" Hale asked Kris with the door in between them  and having Dean at her left side outside the door. Dean smiled hiding his laughter. It seemed that Hale is blocking her sister from talking too much.

 

"Yeah yeah, See you next time Dean, be safe" Kris said and winked at Hale before closing the door. Hale shook her head and smiled at that situation.

 

"You must be really hungry then" Dean teased while going down the elevator and laughing.

 

"What?! No no it's just. My sister is giving that 'stare'" Hale explained but knowing Dean, he doesn't believe it and laughed silently.

 

"What are you going to do tomorrow?" Hale asked after entering the dumpling house at the back alley. "I'm going to record for a video tomorrow morning then fan sign at the afternoon then practice for the concert this weekend then making songs at midnight until I get tired" Dean said feeling tired and lost already before it even started. He smiled at her reassuring and started eating.

 

"Eat a lot. I'm sure there will be little time to eat tomorrow with your schedule fully packed." Hale advised smiling encouragingly. She wanted to give him strength especially these days that he is struggling musically. He even said once that he wanted to take a break and cancel all of his schedules just to breathe but luckily Hale did stop him from doing that decision and that schedule turned out to be a good opportunity for him.

 

"Thank you. Don't even forget to text me now and then!" Dean bolted and laughed. Hale nodded in agreement slurping her noodles and exclaiming at its flavour. "delicious~"

 

"You were really hungry aren't you?"

 

"Yep! What time does your fansign start?" Hale asked having a whole dumpling stuff in her mouth.

 

"2:30? I think" Dean said finishing his plate. They finished eating silently and afterwards had coffee at a nearby convenience store. "Ya, we should do this more often. Really. Next time I'll take you somewhere" Dean offered sipping his coffee with his crossed leg while looking at Hale who is drinking her banana milk.

 

"Please not too expensive." Hale laughed and said "But it's your call anyway. You know I am easily satisfied with this" Hale shaking her banana milk in the air and both of them laughed. "I always wonder why they don't sell this at my place. I would even bring a box of these home if the Immigration would allow it. " Hale exclaimed. It is her favorite drink ever since she tasted one when Kris went to a Korean grocery store from the city. They sat there in silence just feeling the cold breeze and each other's company.

 

"Hales, you are coming to the concert right?" Dean asked cautiously. "It's okay if you can't I understand. I wanted you to but if there is a conflict then it's okay" It is kind of a big deal for Dean of having Hale around these days. He just wanted to spend and chill with her every minute that she is actually here with him after almost 3 years.

 

"Of course I'll come. How can I not?! I actually planned this trip with the inclusion of your concert and it is a birthday gift for myself" Hale smiled and laughed. Dean looked at her confused and finding answers. He actually wanted to have a deep talk with her but she is hyped right now that Dean doesn't even want to bother. It makes him smile anyway.

"I actually wanted to talk about something." Dean opening said.

 

"What is that?" She looked at me with her big eyes which turned soft. "I, I don't know." He said stuttering. "There are so much frustrations and sadness around me these days. I kind of pushing it down the past few days add the stress coming from huge expectations from my album. I just, I just--" He dropped his head on the table and sighed heavily.

 

"I even doubted myself, that maybe this isn't the path for me. I should have just continued to producing rather than exposing myself publicly." He ran his hands through his hair in frustration and stared blankly at the night sky.

 

"don't rush everything . I understand that you want to see the results but sometimes it is better just to enjoy what you are doing. Isn't that the reason why you have released hit songs through the years? We have different timelines so its okay that sometimes you fall behind. And hey, I am always here to listen. I may not be the best adviser but I  am definitely a great listener. You did well and you always will." Hale said looking at him across with her hands clasped on the table.

 

He looked at her and stared thinking of what she said. Thinking that how can he meet such a person on such a coincidental meeting few years ago. "Thank you Hale. For knowing the real me." she smiled softly and stood up. "you should get some rest. Come on" She pulled his hand and they walked towards his car in front of her house. Dean turned to Hale. "Hey, I'll pick you up by morning the day after tomorrow. Okay?" He said. "Of course." they stood there in silence and none of them wanted to move away from each other.

 

_"Do you want me to stay at your place for the night?"_

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. The Last Stay

Hales went inside his loft holding her bag as Dean pull her luggage to the living room. His loft was sophisticated and as expected of Dean, it has its artistic touches. The walls are white with paintings that added color. There is a painting of the New York skyline against the wall above the dark sofa. The coffee table made of glass top and metal legs are opposite of a flat screen surrounded by the shelves full of LPs, books and figurines. All of it are above a carpet scoping the whole sofa, stools and the coffee table.

 

Beside the sofa, near the hallway, there us this sculpture made of steel that is as tall as half of Dean's height. Across the wide hallway, the kitchen isle sits with bar stools with the kitchen sink sitting on the opposite edge. Gray granite kitchen tops compliments the white kitchen shelves that surrounds the whole kitchen. In the middle, in line with the sink, is the induction stove with exhaust. She slides her hands across the kitchen tops admiring the place as she remembered this design was somewhat familiar to her.

 

 "This is the design I asked you two years ago" Dean said putting my luggage inside the guest room.

 

"That's why it looks familiar. You should have told me and gave you a better one" Hale said softly but proud at how her design turned out. "Nah. I liked it this way. I remember you when I came in here every day" He said.

 

"Well if that's the case then I approve this" She laughed and looked at him.

 

"I placed your things in the guest room. You may see Jiho's things in there or Crush's or Penomeco. Please just don't mind. They get angry when I throw their things out. " He said shyly.

 

"It's fine I can cope up with that."

 

"Go and get some rest and thank you for staying. Its nice to have someone in this house at this time of night. Atleast I'm not overthinking." He said and hugged me tight.

 

Lowering his head on my shoulder. I felt his tears on me. I caressed his back slowly and I started to feel his pain all though I know what he said wasn't all of what's happening to him. WE stayed for a couple of seconds crying.

 

"Sorry Hales." He said breaking away and wiping his tears. I laughed a little looking down.

 

"Don't even say sorry" I smiled.

 

"Why did you cry ?!" He said laughing out loud helping me wipe my tears with his thumb. I punched him in the arm jokingly.

 

"Here." He gave me a glass of water. "Go to your room, it's already fixed."

 

"thank you. What time are you going tomorrow?" Hale asked before she enter the room.

"Maybe 7?"

 

"Okay. Goodnight" she said back at him and as she was closing the door she heard him say goodnight faintly.

 

Next morning, Hale woke up extra early even though her head is twisting and turning in pain. Quickly took a shower and fix herself before heading to the kitchen. "the sun hasn't shine yet" Hale said softly as she gather the tools and ingredients to make a breakfast for Dean. "I am sure he hasn't eaten cooked meals in months". She cannot even blame him for his eating patterns due to his busy schedule. Now, his album will be pushed further back since he is gonna be the producer again for SMTM. That show is hell but she know he enjoys it. It was pretty evident especially when he went to work side by side with Zico.

 

Unknowingly, Hale finished her simple meal just in time for him to wake up and eat. She knocked on his door and called out his name. "Dean. Come out" she called leaning on the door.

 

"hmm" Dean said opening the bedroom door as he dries his hair with the towel. "what is that smell?"

 

Dean confusedly look at Hale as she stared at Dean with plain black shirt tucked in to his ripped jeans. He look so casual yet he looks great.

 

"uhm I cooked. For a change" she snapped into her senses quick.

"good thing the kitchen didn't burn" he jokingly said and ran to the kitchen to sit. Hale smiled widely and followed him to the kitchen.

 

"eat well"

 

Hale took glances at Dean while eating. He looked happy than yesterday that an assurance.

"dude this is good! Its been a while since my home smell like home food" He said as he took another bite.

"glad you like it. My poison worked." Hale joked and he smiled widely. "yes I can attest to that. Do you have another potion of this?" Hale laughed at how he get along at her lame puns. "yes indeed. Its in the bag over there to get you over  for the day" she smiled and he look at her stunned. " no really you packed me food?" he asked kind of turning serious.

 

"yeah I did."

 

He smiled and turned to eating quietly. After eating, Dean cleaned the dishes and they both head outside to their car.

 

"I'll drop you off to your house?" He said quietly as he buckle his seat.

"yes please" Hale said as they drove away.

 

Hale quietly admired the seoul city as she stared outside her window. The sky is perfectly aligned for a drive. Partly sunny partly cloudy with the wind cooling the place. She smiled unconsciously.

 

"What you thinking for you to smile like that?" Dean asked smiling. "Nah. Secret" Hale look at Dean.

 

"since when did you keep a secret from me?"

 

"uhm now?" He laughed at her response as they neared their destination. He stopped the car and got her things. As he went to the driver seat, he called out Hale.

 

"Hale!" she turn around waiting for what he would say.

 

"Thank you. For the breakfast and the lunch as well. It means a lot"

 

 He said and she smiled lightly.

 

"anytime" she replied as Dean watch her go inside the house before droving off.

 

_Now for the real surprise_


	3. The Last Surprise

Hale looked at her watch panting as she raced the sidewalk going to the theater.

 

_Why did it have to be today?!_

 

She scurried down the hallway opening the door as she hold into her hat. She glanced at everyone who is busy setting up their cameras waiting for Dean to come in. Finding her seat number, she sat down and set up her camera as well. Little while after, Dean walk in showing that smile of his. Hale fixed her hat and mask and nervously waited taking pictures of him the best way she can. The fansign started and Hale nervously fidgeting her phone.

 

_'fansign started and I'm nervous as hell. Sis help'_ She sent the text to her sister Kris.

 

After a while of taking pictures, she was 5 persons away from him. She felt her heartbeat beating as if its coming out of her chest and her stomach turning. Taking deep breaths and then staring into him as he smile and wave to his fans. The staff ushered her to standby beside the stage so she hurriedly recorded her camera and walked to the platform. In an instant it was her turn already.

 

Walking towards him became slow and all she can hear is her own heart beating but she need to be composure and make sure Dean does not know its her. She sighed one last time and gathered up her courage and acting skills she learned during her high school years. Now in front of Dean, she tried to suppress her huge smile and laughs in between.

 

"Hi" Dean said as he received the album and stared to her.

 

"Hello, I'm from the Philippines" Hale said as lightly as she could. "really? I have a friend from the Philippines too!" he said excitedly. Hale tried to suppress her laughter real hard.

 

"Yeah uhm" Hale cleared her throat and looked at Dean. "You look great today! Something good must have happened" Hale teased her looking at Dean's reaction. He smiled widely and nodded. "That's great then!"

 

"yeah it is. uhm I wanna ask what is your name?" He said carefully. "just write, Hale. With an s on the end" Hale looked at him now straight to the eyes and cheekily smiled.

 

"Hales?! As in Alexandria Hale?" His eyes looked wide and disbelief. I laughed at him heartily and pat his shoulders. "shhh keep quiet!" Hale said shushing him. "I actually brought presents and gummy bears that you like. Strawberry flavor, all of them no worries" Hale winked as she lay her gifts at the table. Dean laughed at her, yet again and shook his head.

 

"Did you eat already? Wanna eat after this?" He said as he open one bag of the gummy bear. "no haven't eat since the breakfast I made. And sure let's eat after!" Hale laughed. I'm gonna get going. See you later?" Hale said getting her album back from Dean.

 

"see me at the backstage." he whispered and waved goodbye at Hale.

 

"so this is the surprise?" Dean welcomed Hale with a hug and a wide smile.

 

"how could you know its me so easily?!" Hale laughed it off and pat his back. "how could I not know its you?" Dean mockingly said. "you don't have any schedule after this?" 

 

"Not at the moment, right?" Dean ask his manager. "yeah sure. Just come to Gapyeong for Unpretty Rapstar filming by 9 pm" manager said and made Dean frown a little. Hale looked at him crossing her arms.

 

"yeah, just remind me" Dean smiled a little leaving his manager just nodding in agreement. Hale and Dean leave through backstage and got into Dean's car once again.

 

"so where do we eat?" Hale asked excitedly smiling at him. Now its their time. This is what Hale wanted when she first arrived here.

 

_Let's forget what will happen soon and just focus on this vacation with him._

 

That thought that made her stomach turn. She lightly smiled at Dean staring at him for quite a while. He looks bright and happy. For the first time in a while, he looks genuine, care-free and comfort just like any normal guy. No hiding, no masks, no restrictions just him with her together driving under the orange sky. Dean constantly looks at Hale who is lost in thought. 

 

"Hey, you're gonna love this" Dean look softly into her eyes. He reached for something and slowly the roof folded to the back showing the bright orange sky over them. Hale smiled feeling the wind on her as they drive by the lake. They both want this kind of freedom where they can be their true selves. Hale grinned  feeling the warmth of the sun and the coldness of the wind onto her skin. She reached her hand outside the window as she rest her chin on the window pane admiring the sky, moon and sun which co-exist now.

 

_I wish it is always like this._

 

Hale's train of thought was disrupted and Dean pulled over to a restaurant by the lake. Now, looking at the sky turning dark, they went to the roof top where a dinner awaits them. The server ushered them which lead to a place where the stars finally show and blink under the night sky. The candlelight dinner is set up at the middle of the porch the sea breeze makes the surrounding colder but within them the nights is still warm.  

 

"I told you no expensive dinners" Hale said sitting across the table. They both sat and stared at the view in front of them drinking the wine that the server poured.

 

"This is the first time we had something like this. Told you I'm treating you to dinner" Dean protested. Hale find it cute and giggled as she take another sip from the wine glass.

 

The dinner flowed naturally with small talks and laughter. Hale stared into Dean never having a thought of having something like this. Everything felt magical for her. The way Dean laugh and talk and just casually talking felt something inside of her. It was butterflies and fireworks just working. She never felt this light with him. And she knew exactly at this moment what her heart knew all along.

 

Dean looked at Hale with a smile that never even left his face the moment he saw her. He never felt this relieved to be able, once again, see her personally like it was 4 years ago. So much had happen within that time but one thing never changed is that he always have her. And that is something he is forever grateful receiving.

 

"I want to give you something" Hale broke the silence as they eat over dessert. She handed over a plastic tube with his name as the label.

 

"What is this?" Dean asked shaking the tube. She smiled lightly and shrugged her shoulders. Dean put a confused look.

 

"Just as promised, my design whenever you decided to have a house built" Hale said sipping her water.

 

"you're giving me this in advance?" Dean asked with a hint of nervousness.

 

"yeah um. We never know what might happen so just incase" She said coldly. There was an awkward silence between the two of them for a while. It was choking Dean but she seems to be calm or maybe just in his eyes. Hale felt breathless. Just 4 more days then this will be over.

 

"It's near 9. let's take a picture before we go?" Hale broke the silence. Dean felt an instant relief and stuttering answered Hale.

 

They stood at the railings posed with the stars. Dean leaned closer to her putting his arms around her shoulder. Hale stood still trying to compose herself. She leaned to him putting her arm around his waist poking his cheeks.

 

They walked back to the car and drove towards the address his manager sent. Dean glanced at Hale who is currently holding her phone up.

 

"What are you doing?" Dean asked and laughed.

"Selca!! Smile!" Dean smiled at her instant request and she heard Hale's heartily laugh.

"what?" Deans curiously trying to peek at her phone while he drives and giggled in between.

"oh this is gold. Not even rad has this" Hale said giving him a deadly stare as he try to take a peek. "consider that as a gift! When will you get an ugly picture with a face this handsome"

 

"Oh god don't start!" Hale exclaimed making him laugh even more. Dean looked at her as she look again on the picture at her phone. " I like it when you laugh like that. It's been a while" Dean softly said. "stay here, camera is already rolling" Dean got off the car and joined the filming of unpretty rapstar.

 

Her eyes followed Dean and breathlessly looked at him. " I like it when you smile too, because of me." she whispered. She let out a heavy sigh and watch him smile shyly of the girls going crazy over him. She smiled sadly and looked at her picture she just took with him. He look good with others who has the same work as him. She thought.

 

 

 

 


End file.
